


FBI

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Not-So-Avenger Phoibe [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, This started the whole mahem of this universe, s2g this haunted me while sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy comes home late to a visitor asleep on her couch. And it's not Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FBI

It was late when Lucy got home, but she recognized the sign of forced entry in her door. It was small, almost missed, but there in the form of a picked lock. Her key gave too easily in the deadbolt and normal lock.

When she came in, Lucy pulled out her FBI issued gun, safety off and aimed forward. Today she was not going to die, on duty or not. She refused.

Coming around the corner from the hallway, she checked her blind spots, quick and sure. The hall closet was empty, and her kitchen held no one. The only thing out of place was the sandwich bread on the counter, recently used to make two sandwiches. Peanut butter and jelly, if the knife in the sink was anything to go off of.

Her living room was another matter entirely. On her couch, sprawled out and sleeping, was Steve. He was a quiet sleeper, almost like a freshly dead body, and didn't move much if at all.

Flipping the safety on and holstering her gun, Lucy came around to the end of the couch. She picked up the coffee mug he'd been using, still a little at the bottom, and downed it, grimacing at the richness of the cream and coldness. She preferred black with rum, a novelty she picked up from a few of the guys at work after her first shoot and kill.

"Oi," Lucy said, heading back for the kitchen. Her hint at a British accent, taken from her years at Hogwarts, bled through. She didn't wince as usual, like when yelling at a trainee. "Rogers, I've got things to do. Get up."

The icon of the American Dream groaned, running a hand down his face. He looked around, dazed for a moment, before he remembered where he was, snapping to attention. For some stupid reason Lucy would never get, he felt safe at her and Luna's apartment.

"How long have I been out?"

"Dunno, when'd you break in?" She replied, not holding back on jabbing him with that privacy invasion.

"Five, I think." He winced, sheepish.

Lucy looked down at her communicator. "It's a little after midnight."

He sighed again. "I've also got a friend. Sam might of left to get groceries with Luna."

"Well, hell, Steve." Lucy sat down next to him. "First you become a wanted fugitive, next you take out SHIELD. What did you do this time, 'cos you only ask for my help when you really fuck up. Apparently, the first two things didn't count."

He was bashful, blushing a little and rubbing the back of his neck. "We're tryina find Bucky." He explained. "Natasha pointed us in a direction, but the trail went a little cold."

"Coming to me means it's frigid cold," Lucy replied. "Like an arctic winter."

"Yeah…" He trailed, sighing a little. "Can I use the Eternity Main System to help in finding Bucky?"

Lucy frowned a little, settling a hand on his shoulder gently. "Steve, look at me." When he didn't, she leaned over, smiling sadly. "I need to know, first, do you think he even wants to be found? What if he needs some time to himself, to understand what's happened, and that he'll find you when he's ready? Wouldn't it be better to wait?"

Steve clenched his hands into fists, pressing them into his knees. "Lucy, Bucky would want me-"

"Ah!" The agent stopped him there, eyes briefly lighting with mirth before fading to seriousness. "That's where things get complicated. It's been seventy years, maybe a few for you but a lot for him. Bucky has changed, for good or worse is his decision, and you have to respect that."

Standing, she also grabbed the man's hand, pulling him to his feet to drag him into the kitchen. Quiet, he sat, watching her work, pulling out a pot she poured milk into it with squares of chocolate until the chocolate had melted and mixed, steaming away. As Steve thought over what Lucy said, she took the pot off the burner, pulled out three mugs and poured out hot chocolate, taking out whipped cream and cherries to top them.

She passed him one, leaning over the counter he'd sat at. "Steve," she spoke now, "I want you to understand that he needs time. Both of you do. If you still want to use the Eternity System, I won't stop you."

The symbol of freedom and good will smiled wearily, drinking the mix slowly. "You're an amazing friend, and I'm glad to know you. I think, from what you've said, I'll have an answer for you in the morning. For once, I'm going to sleep on it."

The Lunarian grinned at him as the front door opened, letting in a sleepy Luna and Sam ladened with groceries. "That's the spirit, Steve."


End file.
